Talk:Mark of Rodgort
Wow! Buffed in Test Weekend to _nearby_... :This is going to make the Combo with Barrage even better --125.255.13.24 04:44, 21 January 2007 (CST) Sigh. Like everything else in the update, 1...4 is the range for 0...15. We use 0...12. --Fyren 00:14, 29 Aug 2005 (EST) My good grief is this skill now a REAL burninator! Mass hex plus some application of AoE fire makes everything burn for a good long while. Kessel 09:43, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Indeed. Fiery bow string + Barrage + Mark of Rodgort = a freaking PvE Bonfire!-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:49, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::There's gotta be space for an elementalist in a B/P team now, what with this + water hexes to slow + wards... Just one barrager with a firey bow string would be enough, no need for evberybody to lose the Orders bonus. --NieA7 10:24, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::No need for a Ranger to lose his Orders bonus at all. Have the ele bring the fire weapon. :D ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:31, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Interesting point. I was looking at the 5 second recharge and reduced cost - the Ele could spread this around a bit (especially if they bring Echo) resulting in a giant pile of crispy Grasps the next time a firey Barrage is used... --NieA7 10:34, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Should add a note: Use with Glyph of Lesser Energy. Especially with the new update to it! omg... this is just too insane! A nerf will be soon to follow I know it has too because this sounds like too much fun (unless on the receiving end). ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:47, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::TBH, a Fiery Barrager already has points in Fire and 15 energy isn't too much for him if he uses a Zealous bow. I'm pretty sure the Ranger could bring this all by himself, making this a valid PvE pick-up-and-go build. Kessel 10:49, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::This is exactly why I added this variant to R/E Fire Barrage Ranger. You'd need to bring Conflagration to offset the lack of a fiery string but you could also just use a fiery string with the Glyph instead of a Zealous string for energy management too. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:53, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Of course, I just realized that the mobs AI has changed again too and since I haven't played this they probably scatter from Barrage now and run off the zone edge on hit or some wacky crazy behavior like that whish would ruin the whole thing. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:55, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :I just went out to test with the following loadout: Conflag, Con Flame, MoRod, Barrage, Glyph of Lesser. It is FUN. Kessel 11:21, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm at work. I hate you... (;_;) ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:35, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::Alright, I just went out with a Fiery string in place of Conflag. Short form - W. O. A. H. Use the glyph to manage your energy. It does so much damage I feel like crying - I saved the template right away. Kessel 12:15, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Good to know. I am envious as I won't be able to try this out for a while. Oh well. Enjoy it while you can. :D ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:19, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Eh, when work is over you can come join the burnination. *grin* Kessel 12:21, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::You know I will. Back to basics with a burning ranger build again. I love it. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:39, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Wow, this skill is incredibly powerful, what with this then something like Fireball, at 16 Fire Magic, and 3 foes hit (often more, but we'll use 3 as an example) you'll deal (116 X 3) + (14 X 4 X 3) = 507 damage (against 60 AL targets) and an additional 56 damage to every foe hit by fire damage in the 37 seconds of the duration of the hex, for just 25 energy O.O (or 15 with GoLE) OMG NURF LOLZORD, this is almost overpowered now.. not that I'M complaining >:D Terrifi Cani 14:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, it's still a hex, and it's still conditional. I was surprised by the fact that they gave a cost decrease AND the adjacent status, and while I'm really quite pleased with it, I don't think it's all that bad, in terms of potential broken-ness. Merengue 14:43, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::But this is alot like Glimmering Mark which is elite. Glimmer is only one person but when hit with lighting, it spreads its condition as opposed to the Mark which spreads the hex but not the condition. This matches with air magic being usually for one opponent and fire for many foes. With its reduced energy cost, this spell is now practically a must on my bar in PvE and for when I roll a fire ele in PvP. And because it's not elite, combining with Greater Conflagration can add a huge boost to the attacks of warriors and rangers. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) :::Yes, I agree. It makes a R/E a lot more fun to play again. I grew up as an R/E back before the AoE scatter was introduced and had fun. Then the scatter came in and lots of fun left and I switched proffessions to R/Mo for a while. Now, I see the Conjure's are back up to par and Rodgort's is more fun too. Finally able to see some R/E back on the playing field is a nice treat indeed.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:07, 3 November 2006 (CST) ::::With this skill seriously overpowered, why are there renewal/echo nukers still around? Ignoring this skill entirely, fireball spam alone renewal MS. Toss in Mark, and now you see a bunch of eles running around thinking they're awesome with their renewal/echo MS. -.- ...--8765 18:15, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::::The problem remains that the newer PvE AI seems to run around a lot which makes MoR not as 'overpowered' as one may think. Besides, the spell can be used against us as well.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:23, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::::::Vallan, I'm not seeing them running around due to it. It's odd, I'd almost say that the fire condition is overriding the Barrage=AOE effect. And agreed with the original poster - this skill is durn impressive.Mbourgon 01:11, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::::In one of the updates (I forget which) the AI has been changed so that if the HP of the monsters is >90% they won't run from AoE spells. In fact I noticed that a mob I was attacking once totally ignored the Barrage/MoR attacks I was using. Pre-update MoR was very limited in its utility to elems. Almost no one else was able to cast it without draining themselves or use Glyph Of Energy. Now with the bonus that Glyph of Lesser Energy affects 2 spells it is very energy efficient to use it on MoR and Conjure Flame (obvious I know). I am thinking that I will try it with my echo Elem. MS and MoR and has been suggested. With the starburster variant it could be very sneaky, GoLE run in starburst, MoR, inferno/flame burst. Bang instant AoE flashfire.--203.192.146.68 21:02, 14 January 2007 (CST) I've checked with 2 seperate accounts and I'm not seeing Mark of Rodgort for sale from Sorim in Quarrel Falls.BladeDVD 23:55, 2 November 2006 (CST)BladeDVD I just got lions arch with my new nightfall ele and Sergio trains for this skill. Ammend!!!!!!!!!! He also seems to do rodgorts invocation....Faction 21:21, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Sergio doesn't teach the skill unless you already had it unlocked on your account. All skill trainers sell unlocked skills. --Valentein 21:26, 1 December 2006 (CST) :: That's the handiest bit of of information I've learned about GW in a long time, :D . Faction 00:06, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::It's not entirely true, though. All skill trainers sell all unlocked Core skills. But a Factions trainer will not, for example, sell you an unlocked Prophecies or Nightfall skill, while Prophecies and Nightfall trainers will not sell unlocked Factions skills. At least, that is how I understand if from what I've read and experienced, I don't use a lot of different characters, so it's rare that I've unlocked a skill without having it. PurpleXVI 13:56, 16 December 2006 (CST) broken? I think this skill is non-functional. I've tried every fire damage dealing skill in the Fire Magic line and the fiery weapon upgrade, but it won't trigger Mark. I've tried on *Stone Scale Kirin and Undergrowths in Pongmei Valley, *Jade Brotherhood Knights in Wajjun Bazaar, *Avicara and Azure Shadows in Talus Chute, *Skales in Fahranur, *Crimson Skulls, Kappa, Oni, and Bonesnap Turtles in Haiju Lagoon. Rarely, it does work, but then only on a single foe while not on the others, even of the same type Can anyone confirm? --RolandOfGilead 11:56, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Works fine for me. You're saying your target never gets set on fire or what? --Fyren 12:45, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes, the target never gets set on fire. video here, tell me if you have trouble viewing it, but I think it should become clear. The Undergrowth gets hit by Flare twice while hexed, but is not set on fire. Note that while testing, again, I have come across foes where Mark does work normally, but usually not. --RolandOfGilead 13:40, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::Hmm, for me Avicara and Azure Shadows burn just fine. But I've found that Siege Ice Golems in Grenth's Footprint don't seem to burn. Hex 'em, cast Fire Storm, and no burning...It could be that certain enemies in the game are immune to burning, though I doubt it. Perhaps cast Immolate on them and see if they burn? 24.6.147.36 13:46, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::Uh, isn't skill 7 on your bar Stone Striker? --Fyren 13:47, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::::Oh snap. Yes it is. Didn't think of that. Guess that solves this "mystery" --RolandOfGilead 13:49, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::::Haha :D. I better go check to see if Siege Ice Golem burns or not, with other spells...then there'd be a real mystery. 24.6.147.36 13:57, 16 December 2006 (CST) I've been using this skill alot with Searing Flames, and I haven't found anything that doesn't burn. I've tried it on siege golems. They burn/melt just fine. StatMan 12:40, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Yea, this skill is totally nasty when combined with searing flame and breath of fire/fire storm.--Saranis 02:40, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Ah sorry, I should have corrected myself. They do burn, I was just having trouble seeing the flames (and they had another condition on them anyways). Entropy 15:23, 20 January 2007 (CST)